So Not Ordinary
by Ms. Rein
Summary: When Syaoran, a superficial business man meets Sakura and it's hate at first sight he decides to take immediate action and..make her life a living hell. So he pretends to be the Prince Charming of her dreams and she falls in love. SS ET
1. Syaoran Li

Ciao!! Alright I'm just gonna go straight into the typing. Let's hope I don't develope writer's block as usual. ((Much sweatdropping.))

**Wai:**

The corporation in which Syaoran Li worked for was rather cold and dreary. The walls were spongy and were painted dark with a few paintings or bulletin boards here or there.

Messages, flyers and meeting times were posted on them, including the daily list of customers who had visited that week. The people were most friendly, of course but it was the place it self that was creepy.

They had so many workers the place seemed overly crowded. Most workers said it could send a cold chill down your spine when you were in your office, there were cubicles, too and over the past year many people's minds had changed.

Because there were so many people, they seemed in need of more lights and decoration, with all of this and tons of people bustling, typing and chatting all over the place no more chills went up anyone's spine.

With the exception of Mr. Li who sat in his office all day and stared down at papers in need of signature. No matter his being moody, the women stilled swooned over him everywhere he went, he was very good looking, what wealthy, young businessman wasn't?

He wasn't _anti-social_, just had a bit of a temper and thought rather highly of himself. Not that he didn't have reason to. Li Inc. was an extremely popular company and very hard to find work in.

The salaries were high and the people higher. It had made it to the top over the years, with a building that reached 20 stories. Yes, 20 stories. Of course Syaoran's father had been the one to create it.

He had such a great mind to create such an epiphany, the name Li known throughout the streets of Manhattan. Syaoran being who he was, was the most popular bachelor in New York City.

He sat at a wooden desk all day, ordering people around, chatting sometimes, coming to difficult decisions, working hard and went partying all night. Today was no exception.

The dusty pictures of his brother and his family sat on his desk, a cup full of pencils, and one to many pens, a stapler and papers stacked in his draws. There in the south center pf his office he sat, papers sprawled across his desk and a blue pen in his hand.

His messy chestnut hair, ruffled and falling into his bright amber eyes. The look on his face could tell you he was grumpy from miles away. His alarm clock had rung a bit late and he had run to work without touching his hair or putting on his glasses.

He didn't spend less then an hour in front of the mirror anyway, blemishes had never been in his family and people thought he was handsome enough just as he was. Groggy eyes and all.

His mother lived in China, they'd (His brother and him) had lived there for a long period of their lives, his father in America with the company. Four years back his father had died, leaving him to the company.

Some people said he was a respectable, ambitious man while others thought otherwise. A loud ringing from his telephone suddenly struck the air and he slammed his pen down in annoyance. "'Lo?"

He demanded in his strong Chinese accent. "Shao, my darling!!" Came the high-pitched, loud voice on the other line. He groaned at the nickname and threw his pen across the room frustratedly.

He sighed and pushed himself back in his chair, calming himself and raising his composure. It was Lauryn Rei his newest girlfriend. "Can't you think of a better nickname?"

He asked nonchalantly. No matter how frustrated he got he always seemed to be able to calm himself, a situation was never **bad** for him. He always seemed to wriggle out of it, without getting himself touched the slightest.

"If you want it!!" She exclaimed with sudden urgency, pausing for a breath. "Then it will be any other name. Maybe Sugar Plum Fairy?" She sounded delighted at finding him a new nickname. "Or-or Sugar Plum Cheesie doodle!!"

He slammed the phone down and yelled out his assistant's name. Lauryn, he told his friends, just never shut-up. "Huge pain in my arse!" He would exclaim. While, many laughed at his expressions he would remain serious and tell them they had no tact.

His friends _had_ been the ones who had set him up with this one and he was in no mood for her. They weren't surprised, he never stayed with a girl longer then two weeks. It just wasn't Syaoran-ish. "Yes, Shao!"

A low voice called out. He turned to face Mat, whom he had grown accustomed to seeing. "Right, tell Marissa that Lauryn's off the list." Mat laughed. "I'm surprised you stayed with her for more then four days, that the new record."

Syaoran smiled at him. "What'd this one do now?" He now growled suddenly looking peeved. "She called me Sugar Plum Cheesie Doodle." Mat couldn't suppress the laugh that came rolling off his tongue. "Oh honestly!"

Came a voice from the hall. They both looked over to see Syaoran's secretary, Marissa, with her head bent over to hear their conversation. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping, Marissa? Might I have to write you up?"

The young woman who seemed to be around twenty-five didn't look shocked or scared, she rolled her eyes but looked sheepish. "Like I haven't been listening to the conversations between you two all the time I've been here."

Mat smirked. "That's true." She looked down at her work again. "You wouldn't write me up if I danced in front of your office naked." Syaoran had gotten up by now, smiling wider. "Mat might just like that, though."

He slapped him on the back gently. Mat looked hopeful. "Yeah, I just might." Marissa got up and grabbed his hand, "You're getting scolded for that Mr." Her tone was playful and he looked amused.

"Go ahead and take off, just don't ask your boss!!" Syaoran cried after them. "Take the day off!" Mat called back. "You work yourself to death, Shao!" Marissa added. He shook his head, wondering just whom it was that had created the nickname everyone seemed to be so fond of for him.

He ran into his office and grabbed his coat muttering about stupid secretaries and untrustworthy friends, though he was joking under it all and very well talking to himself.

Picking up a few papers and throwing them in his draws, he locked his desk and disappeared under the doorframe. People bid him a good night or yelled out last minute jokes to him as he walked past them and into the elevator.

It stopped at the first floor lobby and he jogged to the exit, having already informed his driver he'd be going home early. He stepped into the night and fled down the street, trying to hide himself from any city-women.

He decided to enjoy for a moment and smirked at the glances he got from a few people, carrying on down the sidewalk. A black limousine pulled up and he felt green eyes on his back as he climbed in.


	2. Sakura Kinomoto

My second chapter to this story. Uploaded in the same night even, I'm so bad. At least the second Chappie for this one is up. It's better then how I do most of the time. But I think this ficlet just might have a future.

**Wai:**

The glass from the inside of "Marino's" was fogged up. People's loud cheery voices filled the air. The waiters and waitresses rushed around busily, taking people's orders and that.

The restaurant was extremely popular and the lovely Sakura Kinomoto had been lucky to have the night shift. She blinked as people pushed passed her, a few shooting her some odd glances.

Her best friend Tomoyo stopped midway from giving somewhere their food to throw her a look that said **'Why the hell aren't you working?'** Her mind had gone blank for a moment.

Giving a sudden yelp of understanding, she smiled sheepishly and grabbed a pen off of the air conditioner near the window. Her small body swayed back and forth and she rushed over to Tomoyo.

"Do you know whose limousine that was?" She asked pointing her pale finger towards the Li's car. Tomoyo laughed and Sakura's denseness. "Of course I do!!" She said quickly.

"But we'll talk later, at the moment people are awaiting my services." She made movements with her hands, trying to point out that people needed her help as well. She nodded curtly and took her responsibility.

Her arms were thin and ethereal, with two small rings on her fingers. Her smile was aloof as she walked up to the nearest table and asked for the family's order. The eldest daughter looked at her like she was insane.

"We've already eaten our food. How stupid do you waitresses get?" She snapped angrily. Her boyfriend sitting behind her nodded with agreement. Sakura gave a flushed look before sputtering over her words.

"You can't treat me like your servant, I chose to take this job. Thank you very much." Her voice was rising higher with dignity. "Don't act so high and mighty. Just because your closet is _color-coordinated_ doesn't mean you have the right to go calling people stupid."

She hissed, lowly. The girl's mouth was agape for a bit before she grabbed her purse and sniffed haughtily, taking it upon herself to leave. "Well, don't come crying to me when you burn in hell!"

She said with pursed lips. Her boyfriend gave Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura looked confused for a second and as she turned to clean up their plates she wondered out loud. "She thinks I know where she lives?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why does everyone seem to have something against me?" She groaned inwardly and carried the plates to the kitchen only to bump into her boss. She gasped. "I'm so sorry Mr. Valentine!!"

He looked at her angrily. "I heard you just sent a customer off?" He cried questioningly. She lowered her head, hair falling in her eyes. "How could you do this? It's the third one this month, Kinomoto!"

His face was turning purple. "If your father wasn't my good friend, you'd be fired right now." She just blinked and nodded, holding her anger in. "I think I'll leave for tonight." She whispered softly. "Good!! You should go ponder on your mistakes."

He commanded. She turned to a frowning Tomoyo who grabbed her hand and said softly. "Let's go, Sakura." The car ride home was uneasily silent. Tomoyo was looking out the window of the cab at the people wandering along the streets.

Sakura still had her head lowered. She always did horribly at her job. Her boss hated her and although all of the waiters and waitresses complimented her and approved of her greatly, she was often looked down upon.

She lived in a small apartment with her older brother. Since her father had gone away to England for an archaeology dig and her mother had passed away when she was three. Tomoyo had been her childhood friend since she was very young.

They were still best friends now. Tomoyo's eyes suddenly averted to Sakura. "Pick your head up, Sakura." She said in a quiet voice. "It's not your fault you understand people better then most.

It's not your fault people think so highly of themselves. The air was cool against her skin as she stepped out of the door heading towards her apartment.

She rubbed her arm uncomfortably and shifted her weight as Tomoyo stared at her from the other side of the car.

"That car from before was Syaoran Li's." Tomoyo told her slowly. "Syaoran LI?" Sakura repeated in question. "Yes, you know the famous bachelor and business man?" She replied. Sakura shook her head.

"Actually no." Tomoyo laughed. "I should have thought as much. You don't really care whether people are wealthy or not so.." She trailed off. Sakura smiled.

"He doesn't sound so great. More full of himself." She noted. Tomoyo nodded agreeably. "Oh he is. My mother met him once. He's self-contained **and** self-centered."

She saw Tomoyo smile. "You're the best friend a girl could have. Don't feel bad about Mr. Valentine's misfortune." Sakura felt considerably better. "Thanks Tomoyo. You're the best too.

You shouldn't try so hard on _my_ happiness. There is such thing as yourself you know." She closed the door with a small smile. Tomorrow she'd work on her attitude. Touya (Her brother) would scold her when he found out and she'd be ready.

As she stepped through the doorframe she looked up at the ceiling. "Things are good as they are. Touya and I get a lot of money and Tomoyo's good to me. I shouldn't feel like something's missing. People are always kind to me."

A Japanese man in the hall stopped and smiled at her, black hair falling in his eyes. He was carrying large grocery bags. "Goodnight to you Miss Kinomoto." Sakura turned around, surprised.

"Oh! Hello Eriol. Let me help you with those." She hurried over and helped him with a bag. Eriol was a year older then her and very ambitious. He pissed Tomoyo off a bit but Touya was nice to him and he was unbelievably kind to them.

As they walked up the stairs to Eriol's apartment, he asked her to take some apples for herself. She accepted exuberantly, putting on her happy side again.

After all she was _Sakura._


	3. The meeting

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! - I've never gotten so many with just two chapters of a story. ((Eheh. I guess I'm not the best writer.)) Anyway not to worry, Sakura and Syaoran are going to meet on _odd_ terms.

**Wai:**

"Ring!! Ring!!" Syaoran let out a hallow groan, his hair was sticking up in four places and his eyes were close to bloodshot. He slammed his hand over the alarm clock next to the couch in his office and sniffed.

With a strong tanned arm he threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed. "Why me?" He cried to no one in particular. It was 5:00 in the morning. A little early for Mr. Li but not ever too early for work.

He hobbled over to his desk and switched the lights on. No one else was there yet. People wouldn't start showing up until somewhere around 7:00. Standard work time. The brackish walls felt like they were closing in on him.

He widened his eyes as this thought flew through his mind. "I need to take some pain pills.." He told himself warily. "This is a desperate situation." Accidentally maiming his hand on the side of the table.

More groans. This was oddly mundane. He felt pathetic, hand throbbing, head throbbing, feet throbbing and back aching. "I just want to sleep."

But his competent side took over and he opened his paper draw, flying through files and reading as quickly as his mind let possible. He was a very capable man, able to work out when needed and he usually felt great in the morning.

'I'll have to ask Marissa when she gets back.' He pondered. He pulled some black trousers over his boxers and threw a tight blue short on with some fuzzy socks. When people said he lived in his office they really weren't kidding.

He never hired ordinary people either. He liked variety. Take Marissa for example, she was a demanding, in-charge sort of woman. She hardly listened to orders that weren't for work. Mat was the one who went out and bought lunch for the staff.

He decided to go out for breakfast. His stomach was killing him anyway. After his trench coat was on and he was strolling down the street without a person in sight, his mind cleared up.

Turning the corner he peered around at all the shops and restaurants around him. His eyes flickered over a place called "Marino's." 'Interesting..' He paused. 'It's a fancy kinda restaurant for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Odd.'

With a shrug his mind decided to try it out. How bad could it be? The doors made a jingling sound that made the place feel warmer, people instantly turned around to look at who had entered. A couple of women gaped.

He smirked to himself. At this time in the morning there were mostly hard working people who barely took off, or just someone who couldn't sleep. His hair was still messy as ever, eyes a bit more relaxed.

With a cheerful whistle he took a seat in a booth, making himself comfortable. The waitresses around him were pretty and enthusiastic. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and made a list of orders people had asked for the last night.

He was deep in thought when someone's voice interrupted him. "Ahem." The voice wasn't smooth or attractive. It sounded like someone who had just fallen out of a garbage can.

He raised his gaze to look up at his waitress. Her hair was **much** worse then his. It stuck out on the ends and her eyes were drooping very much in need of sleep. She must have been six or seven years younger then him.

Not that most people could tell he was anywhere near 21. Back to the waitress. Her lips were chapped and her cheeks pink. She looked worse then having had fallen out of a garbage can.

She frowned at him. He stifled a snicker. "Can I take your order?" She asked, her voice cracking. It was a sweet voice he decided just in need of some coffee and repair. He laughed under his breath, hoping she wouldn't notice.

It looked as if she did. She stomped her foot and steam almost seemed to flow from her ears. "Yes, I know I look horrible but I've never woken up so early before and.." She stopped herself and hiccupped almost appropriately. "And I don't know why I'm telling this to you."

"Not only do you look horrible but your voice is cracking and your apron is on inside-out." He pointed out, lazily. Her frown deepened into a pout. "Well, _excuse_ me." She said in a slurring voice.

Suddenly Syaoran felt autocratic. This girl was so easy to annoy it was funny. She narrowed her bright green eyes angrily. 'Wow.' He thought, surprised. 'Her eyes are practically beautiful. Compared to the rest of her, that's scary.'

"Yes, you hiccupped. Excuse you." He answered agreeably. His smirk grew wider and wider as her eyes seemed to dart around in every direction, trying to come up with something to say. "I..thought..I already explained it to you!!"

She cried, stupidly. Her stutters were anything but clear. He shook his head. "How piteous, you can barely speak." Amber eyes flashed with amusement. "Poor baby, you are." That seemed to be it.

She threw down her apron and stomped away, leaving a trail of spite. He blinked and asked the next waitress that walked by if he could have some coffee. She stopped immediately and stared at him for a while before finally snapping out of her daydream, apologizing and scurrying to get his order.

He still had that affect on people. Syaoran looked down at the apron on the floor and held up the girl's name-card that he had just sent off in anger. It read '**Sakura Kinomoto**.'

They have finally met!! . I'm so happy this chapter is done with. It didn't take me long to update. I just hope it stays that way until the story's finished.


	4. A necissary trip to the park

Yaays for updates! I just hope I get as many reviews. (Eheh. I guess I don't carry much self-esteem. Damn.) Please enjoy the new chapter.

**Wai:**

The bright red ribbons tied around chocolate boxes in a shop window almost matched the color of Sakura's face. There was no doubt about it. She was **angry**. Her usually bubbly genki nature was forced to a sudden halt.

The honey colored eyebrows that decorated her forehead narrowed darkly. 'How dare he?' She thought suddenly, images of the before popping into her mind. 'That insulting man! I don't ever, _ever_ want to see him again.'

(Sorry dear Sakura but I'm afraid that's near impossible, go read the summary again!)

She shook her head lightly, in frustration and walked quickly down the city-streets. People turned and pointed to her exclaiming about her tired look and redness. 'A walk in the park might help..'

She decided. A turn around the corner and she was just across the street from the wild greens. The light changed and she continued on her way, calming even just from the sight of it.

The sign hung over head that read 'Central Park' and the huge hotdog stands were enough to tell her she was at the right park. Loud yells and giggling from children could be heard as they played with each other on the sweet-grass.

Lovers sat on benches proclaiming their love for one another and teenagers sat by the lake pondering over life. Sakura loved the park. It was her absolute favorite place. Birds flew over the glistening lake, the air heated from the sun.

As she took a seat under a wide oak tree and lent her back against it, she could feel her eyes closing. She was at peace for now. Memories of her childhood burnt into her mind suddenly replayed in her mind. She was a happy child.

Her father always told her stories of her beautiful mother she would pretend to be her sometimes, pretending to fall into Fujitaka's arms from a tall tree.

The smile etched across her face as the slideshow played in her mind could only be described with one word. Lovely. She fell asleep in the middle of the park. Dreaming of a world without that rude customer.

Perhaps he would be run over on his way back to well, wherever he had come from. Ah, that would wonderful payback. But Sakura was never one with luck. Clumsiness of course was her demeanor or at least what most people thought of right after hearing the name Sakura.

Waking up almost three hours later wasn't so hard. When the loud screech of a baby resounded in her ears she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. What a nice sleep. It was good to have done after such a traumatizing morning.

Made to make her forget. She lifted herself up and began to walk along the streets again. To catch a taxi and head home for a while. Or maybe she'd go out for lunch. Bad things happened when she went out to restaurants or worked in one.

But maybe if she made up for it and didn't collapse over dishes or bump into a waiter then everything would remain peaceful. Not likely. She had a wandering mind. A yellow car came to a screeching stop in front of her.

The man tipped his hat to her and told her to jump in. "Where you heading?" He asked in a polite tone. She suddenly noticed who it was. Dark, strings of hair seeping out from under the cowboy hat. Azure eyes. "Eriol-kun? You work as a taxi driver?"

She asked curiously, heading into the backseat. "Just temporarily. You see your friend, the temper mental one, that is. She doesn't _approve_ of any of Sakura's friends having a job like this." He rolled his eyes and repeated her words in a falsetto voice.

"Don't you dare let anything happen to that poor girl. If she gets involved in some bad taxing driving drug parade your Shakira C.D. will be way up your ass, Hirigaziwa." Sakura giggled genuinely.

"You, er listen to Shakira, Eriol?" He blinked at her. "Well, of course I do! Who doesn't love to dance to that music? Besides the way she dressed isn't last century or anything like half the other singers I've met."

Eriol was fairly rich. He'd been born into a wealthy British family, although mostly Japanese. Even though, he opted to buy his own apartment and make money his own way, a very mature thing in Sakura's opinion.

"Just drop me off here." She said with a warm smile. They were stopped in front of the soup palace on 43rd street. Eriol gave a curt nod and drove away and she stepped onto the hard cement.

"What an odd person Eriol-kun is. Tomoyo's told me over and over again he's queer but the way he looks at her sometimes…" She frowned, thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure." Realizing she'd been talking to herself she hurried into the palace.

It wasn't really a palace. It was a small and domestic sort of place. The people who worked there made her feel completely at home and comfortable. She chose a booth near the back and sat on the squishy material.

A white rose in a vase stood before her on the table. The stem bent. Someone else entered the palace but she barely noticed, she was peering at the menu. "What should I get?" She thought out loud. A voice suddenly found it's way to her ear.

"I'd recommend the special."(Oh my god, what a horrible line. ) She swung around and stared into deep orbs of amber. The man's face was cleanly cut and tanned. He smirked smugly with an arched brow.

Raised to perfection. Sakura stared at him for a moment before her brain registered the information. "Y-you?" She cried at the insulting man from before. "You mean you didn't get run over?" She smacked the top of her forehead angrily.

"There is no good." She mumbled.

Syaoran's snuck up on her! I'm so glad they've met again. The whole love/hate relationship-thing had always been a favorite of mine. Especially with Syaoran and Sakura or Tomoyo and Eriol. A double for this story. Anyway, I hope you review! Thanks for wasting time to read this.


	5. Thank you!

Okay, this isn't an actual chapter I'm sorry to say. It's just a little er, thing for all those kind people who have reviewed _So Not Ordinary_. It took forever for me to think of chapter 4 and I'm glad you guys liked it. At first I thought it wasn't funny enough but not that you've told me it was hilarious, self-esteem is back on the menu.

These are for the 1st chapter and if you scroll down all four will be there. In case you wanted a reply or something, thank yous and all.

**Chapter 1—Syaoran Li**

Greenleaf Blossom: Yes! It's Sakura's sharp eyes right on him. - I liked a suspicious ending and I'm glad you like it so far. Chapter one was the easiest to think of, especially from my view of Syaoran.

dtmindy: Thanks you. I do hope you enjoy further chapters, I'm not sure how many I'm going to make in total but you can bet on a lot.

Faeza: Really? You think it's cute? Yeah, they don't stumble onto each other and I just can't picture Sakura working at the Li Inc. The mental images are scary. Your right, I hate it when authors don't update for forever. Thanks for the luck, I'm pretty sure I'll need it.

Sirenic Griffin: Well, are you glad I updated? I'm glad you think it sounds good. I hardly ever get reviews.

Yusukes gurl Keiko: I loved making Syaoran's description. The whole I'm-So-Good-Looking-And-You-Know-It is just what turns girls on. Let's hope he gets more fans. A conceited Syaoran is much preferred over a shy one. I'm actually one your favorites list? Amazing!

Alima: The first chapter is the best one yet, no? I don't like it so much but everyone else seems to.

**Chapter 2—Sakura Kinomoto**

dtmindy: Changed your mind? Good. It feels great to have you as a reviewer.

Yusukes gurl Keiko: You like my descriptions, huh? Everyone loves Sakura so who wouldn't feel bad? She's a great character. You were right the meeting was next chapter. I'm looking forward to your next reviews.

Alima: I tried, really. Sakura's a cute person so making a cute chapter introducing her was easy as pie.

**Chapter 3—The Meeting**

Greenleaf Blossom: Syaoran has such a huge ego that seeing Sakura liked that jolted his funny bone. He really gets amused with annoying her. Why did I say I'm not such a good writer? It's true, I mean how many reviews have I gotten for any of my other stories. Almost none. I read one of your fics and I'm sorry I didn't review it was fabulous! I just hardly have the time. Never say you're worse then me. Sorry about the anonymous thing, I'm pretty sure I accept them, my computer's just a little busted.

Immortal-human: The rest of it? I have four chapters and more coming up, sorry if your not satisfied. I'm not one to remember things very easily. Thanks, I _did_ get a lot of reviews. I'm exuberant.

dtmindy: Yeah, she does look like garbage. In the series she was always getting up late for school so when I said it was 5 in the morning at the beginning of chapter 3 I knew Sakura would have to be groggy and exhausted. Syaoran is a big fat meanie-head. -

Eriku: Don't thank me for writing it. It was my pleasure. Thank **you** for reading it. I'll update as soon as possible.

Toadzg1: Thank you.

Yusukes gurl Keiko: I know, it's so promising. They met! Oh please don't feel that attached to the story, its not all that good. Syaoran has the ego of a lion and Sakura gets ticked off easily. Is that the story you wanted to tell me? You can e-mail it to me if it's not. Or just write it in a review, I wouldn't mind. You're hugging my story? You're too nice.

Alima: I'll try to update ASAP. I've said it before. But writing this story seems to take me forever. I want to see how things continue too. At least in my mind.

Melodyfireprincess: You'll see what happens next. Heh.

**Chapter 4—A Necessary Trip to the Park** (I spelled necessary wrong in the story! Oh god.)

Pinaygrrl: I will. Don't worry about that.

Greenleaf Blossom: You are such a loyal reviewer! He tries to be mean, but really what kind of guy gets kicks out of teasing a poor girl? I forgot how funny I tried to make this Chappie. Thanks for the reminder.

Yusukes gurl Keiko: It's your fourth review! Holy cow, girl you review like crazy. I wouldn't say it's perfect, it's okay I guess. My best story yet. The fighting makes it interesting, right? If they're already friends with crushes on each other and _always _get along it's bring and plain. You have to put some action into and I also just thinks it's fun to see the hate turn into love so quickly. We have an understanding here! See you.

Mystic Moon Empress: I love your penname! It's so cute. Nice of you to drop by and review, I love getting these. Next chapter I'll try to make it even funnier. That's a promise.

Thank you all so much, I owe you my gratitude for giving me such wonderful compliments! I hope you all review soon.

See you in the next chapter.

Ms. Rain


	6. Messages

Please welcome part 5 of our story. Be prepared its another suspenseful tale. But I added in a little more Tomoyo just for Eriol. I love you all!

**Wai:**

The large chocolate eyes that belonged to Syaoran Li were filled with confusion and amusement. "Run over?" He asked. "I don't believe I've stepped onto a street besides sometime around 5 this morning and you didn't know me then."

Sakura loathed his tone of voice, playful as thought he was talking to a little girl. She felt the urge to stick her tongue out but hoped to ignore it. "Some people say dreams come true." She snapped back, her cheeks reddening.

The long black lashes around Syaoran's eyes flickered up and down before her let out a chuckle. "I didn't know a child like you was capable of a witty remark." But Sakura didn't care that he meant to torment her, she stood up and placed a five-dollar bill on the table.

"I don't know why you followed me or what you want with me but stay the hell away!" She whipped around and walked as quickly as she could to the door. When nothing stopped her she felt safe. 'I must have run fairly fast.'

She thought happily with a smile. But Syaoran seemed to be thinking differently. The way she moved was like slow motion to him, so in three long strides he managed to grab her wrist _and_ spin her around to face him.

A couple of people had turned around to watch with excitement I in their eyes. Sakura's tiny hands pushed against his grip on her wrist. "Get." Huff. "Off of me!" She hissed but her strength was hardly anything compared to his.

Although his long eyebrows had narrowed a smirk was in plain sight. He leaned his wide-jawed face down and looked her straight in the eyes. "Excuse me little girl, but no one tells Syaoran Li what to do."

He said in a breathy voice before pulling back. He liked having fun and tormenting her was great fun. At first she seemed flabbergasted at the fact that he was Mr. Li but the shock turned into a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize just who you were." She answered in a meek, quiet voice. The grin across Syaoran's face said everything. 'I can win people over so easily.' He thought. Suddenly a hard foot came crashing down on top of his.

A yelp came out of his mouth as he reached for it and began to hobble around helplessly. Sakura just smiled evilly before turning to walk out of the door. 'Holy shit!' Syaoran's mind screamed. 'You can't let her get away with that.

Reporters might be around. Your image will be in trouble.' The sun seemed to be smiling at Sakura as she walked into the fresh air and she grinned as she heard the words following her exit. "I hate you! You stupid, stupid little girl."

There was no mistake that was Syaoran's voice. She shook her head mildly and continued to stroll down the block. The leaves flew in the trees and landed at her feet even if it wasn't fall. Manhattan was warm in spring.

Spring was Sakura's favorite time because of flowers, clear skies and nature. People nodded to her as she passed their stores recognizing her as a daily passerby or customer. Suddenly she remembered Eriol helping her that morning, she'd have to thank him and ask him to come to dinner.

Tomoyo would be suspicious but what the hell. She raced up the steps of her apartment and pulled out her key as she reached the floor of her rooms. The door swung open and she burst into the silence.

A honey-colored eyebrow was raised. Her brother **should** be home. Why didn't she hear anything? Sakura walked up to her receiver and saw new messages. Something between a happy mumble or yelp could be heard from her apartment. She pushed the replay button and Tomoyo's voice came through.

"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo. I have a business party to attend on Friday. Since you're the greatest model in my company-" Sakura flushed at this, shaking her head. "-I was wondering if you could come.

It'll be a large party with a couple of other business' invited so maybe you can make some new friends other then Eriol.-" A smile lay on Sakura's face. "-And don't you go inviting him to come with you.-" Now that was an idea.

"-I'll drop by sometime later and show you the dresses I want you to wear. Ciao!" Her finger pushed the button again for the next message. "It's Eriol." Now wasn't that funny. Eriol's message after Tomoyo's.

"I really don't want you to think anything of the ride it's not even my real job. So don't go inviting me to dinner. Besides the fact that I would feel bad Tomoyo would strangle me and blame everything on me.

You know you really should get a boyfriend, that way she won't keep worrying that I'm going to do something to you.-" It seemed like the message had ended there but it hadn't. A few minutes later Eriol voice filled the room again.

"-Not that I'd mind doing anything to her." Those were his parting words. Sakura's pink lips parted with shock. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Poor Sakura, so naïve had no idea what he meant but she curious.

There was another message but she chose to listen to it later, it was probably Touya saying he'd be home late. He always cam home late but usually not _so_ late. She got comfy on the couch and even began to drift off into sleep.

She dreamed Syaoran got run over by a car. His blood was all over the street and many women were sobbing dramatically. An image of Sakura showed up suddenly. She was laughing evilly.

Though she felt strong hatred for this man she felt guilty. Being Sakura and all. No one deserved to die in her opinion not even him. The ring of the doorbell jolted her awake and she jumped off the couch to answer it.

A smiling Tomoyo was standing in her doorway with two shopping bags in her hands. Sakura laughed. "I should have known you'd be coming today, Friday's only two days away." Tomoyo looked confused.

Her eyebrows went up a bit and she smiled. "Actually tomorrow's Friday." Sakura looked startled. She ran into her kitchen and looked at the clock, it was already 8:00 in the morning. It was Thursday!

She must have fallen asleep for a while. When she came back into the room she saw Tomoyo laying the dresses out on her bed. Perhaps she'd look at them in a bit. But for now she wanted to know other things.

"Who's going to be at this big party?" She asked excitedly. Tomoyo looked happy, too. "Well, I'm sure the Dodeka corporation.." She trailed off in thought. Sakura was excited. A huge party maybe she would find a suitable boyfriend.

"And of course Syaoran Li and his company." Oh no. The pit of Sakura's stomach dropped.

"Sakura? Sakura? Why do you look like your going to cry?"

Oh ho ho ho ho! Cliffhanger there! Doesn't Sakura always seem to get stuck with our dear Syaoran? It's fate. Fate I tell you! Please RR!

Ms. Rein


	7. Orange Curtains

Welcome all to the next chapter of _So Not Ordinary_, please do enjoy, I was inspired by the most wonderful trip to the city and an enjoyable horse ride.

**Wai:**

As you've probably guessed Sakura told Tomoyo _ALL_ about her meetings with a Mr. Syaoran Li. She ended up going on and on about it for an hour until Tomoyo finally told her to stop obsessing and get him out of her mind.

Not that it was possible at the current time. She ushered Tomoyo out and slammed the door in frustration. 'Did he have to be everywhere she went? Was he following her on purpose, to annoy her to hell and back?

Suddenly a loud beep pierced her ears. Message machine. –"Look Sakura-" It was Tomoyo. –"So what if he's going to be there? You can just avoid him like the plague. I'm pretty sure Syaoran Li has things to do, he wouldn't waste business-party time to annoy some girl for amusement.

He barely knows you and you shouldn't care what he thinks of you or does to you. We've got down that he's a jerk so stop messing with him."- The light in Sakura's eyes was very noticeable even from a distance.

She fell back into a chair and closed her eyes with a little smile. She had worse problems then Syaoran to deal with anyway. Pretend it never happened, you would most likely never meet him again.

With a deep breath to assure herself she jumped up to find her keys and raced out of the door of her apartment and down the winding steps. It was a nice day, warm air, trees and flowers blowing in the wind and-Crowds of people?

Sakura looked over at the huge crowds surrounding central park with wide eyes. 'What in the world is going on?' She asked herself with wide eyes. Taxi cars were everywhere and loud voices yelling over one another.

That's when she noticed it. The orange. For every five feet there were two orange poles with a large orange curtain attached. The 17 miles of park was filled with _orange curtains_. With an awed expression her legs brought her across the main street to the gates of Central Park.

Horse and Carriages were pulling up and pretzel stands and magazine racks were filled with customers. Her hair whipped in the wind as she walked under the curtains, reaching her hands up to touch them. She was too short. A smile was displayed on her face, as she smelled horses.

She might as well take a ride after all she was already there and horse rides were fun. A man with a green winter hat steered his horse in her direction and smiled. For some strange reason he wore sunglasses but her smile reflected all the same. She stepped into the carriage and pulled the large blue blanket on the seat in front of her over her legs.

How freezing it was. The odd man pulled on the reigns on the horse and glanced back at her. "Enjoying the Home Depot curtains?" He asked with a gentle smile. Sakura couldn't help herself from letting out a belly laugh. "No, not really. They almost scare me in a "what-the-hell-was-wrong-with-the-people-who-designed-this?" sort of way."

A swallow. "I like the way you put it, though. Home Depot curtains." He nodded back to her reply. "But the guy's a freakin' genius. I mean look around you. How many people are just to see these?"

Her green eyes darted around. He was right, there were **tons** of people there. "Definitely agreed. I guess it makes the park more vibrant, I mean the city's awfully dull. The idea in general still sounds hysterically weird to me."

The man chuckled. "Next thing you know they'll be making the same kind of orange washing machines and dish washers." Sakura looked up at him with a grin. 'Wow. He's pretty funny for a horse and carriage rider and all.'

Her eyes twinkled with curiosity. Who was this guy? "I think I've seen those in Sears once. Blech, never seen anything more disgusting." This time his eyes did something weird and he smiled. Her stomach flipped over.

He smiled beautifully.

(Don't worry Sakura doesn't fall for the wrong guy. :Wink:)

"How dare you say that? I'm going to have to shoot you for going against the genius' design." She would have slapped him playfully if she had known him better. How did he know just what to say?

He spoke fluidly without a crack. She was always nervous with new people but kind anyway. Tomoyo once said she was a people person, Eriol tried to agree but got slapped. As the ride cam to a stop Sakura frowned.

She'd probably never see him again. 'Get his name!' Her mind kept demanding. So she asked before she stepped out onto the street. The man's smile showed his teeth. "It's Daisuke." Came the reply. The voice was somehow familiar. As she walked over to the sidewalk thoughts flittered in her mind.

How much like a fantasy it was. Some Prince Charming she'd met there and on such odd coincidences. But she liked the idea. Daisuke. Lost in her own little world she tripped over the curb and toppled to the ground. She heard a distant laugh and looked up. Daisuke. "Are you alright there?"

He asked warmly. "Y-yes." Pause. "And I'm Sakura." He held out his tanned hand and she took it. "Thank you for the ride." She said sweetly and jogged off to her apartment. Back again. Each time her feet hit the ground she felt heavier.

Sleep. That was it, she hadn't slept for very long because Tomoyo had showed up. Damn. Breaths huffed out of her mouth as she stepped one by one up the blue stairs. Voices could be heard, arguing from where she stood, bent over. 'What?'

She thought. 'Is that Mr. Ueda again?' She scratched her head from behind thoughtfully. The voices were coming from her apartment.

Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura rolled her eyes. Could her two best friends never stop arguing? She leant her ear against the door to eavesdrop. The conversation went something like this.

Tomoyo: Don't you ever think of hitting on Sakura, you hear me Hirigaziwa

Eriol: Why do you keep supposing I'm in love with her?

Tomoyo: It's so obvious you want to get her in bed and then hurt her.

Eriol: Where are these assumptions coming from?

Tomoyo: Just back off okay?

Eriol: You've been having these conversations with me since day one. What is it you want?

Tomoyo: What with the questions?

Eriol: You started it Daidouji. Wait a minute you want-**me**?

:Loud snickering:

Tomoyo: What the hell is wrong with you? I swear you get more insane every day.

Eriol: So you like girls then? Oh.

Tomoyo: Where the hell did **you** get that?

Eriol: Well if you don't have strange feelings for me you must be a lesbian.

:A snort from Tomoyo:

Tomoyo: You wish, homo.

Eriol: Would you stop with the five year old insults? You're getting pathetic.

Tomoyo: J-just die! Stupid Hirigaziwa.

Eriol: Want some MM's?

:A loud banging noise:

Eriol: Ow.

At this part Tomoyo had thrown a vase at Eriol's head and was heading for the door only to knock over Sakura. "What are you doing Sakura?"

She gave Tomoyo her best innocent smile. It was worth a shot. And somewhere in the middle of central park a man with a green winter hat and sunglasses smiled.

His hands pulled the hat over his head to reveal messy chestnut hair, sunglasses off to show dark amber eyes. You guessed it. Syaoran Li. "Daisuke, heh I like it actually. It has a nice ring to it." He laughed heartily.

"Oh this will be payback for stepping on my foot dear Kinomoto."

The orange curtains were actually in Central Park. My aunt works near there and one of her co workers (A couple.) decided to put orange curtains all around central park. 17 thousand miles. Our horse-driver guy called them Home Depot curtains. Quite a good name. I decided to make it CCS style. -Ms. Rain


	8. Fueds and Parties Clash

A cool air whipped through the dense walls of Sakura's apartment building. She was sprawled out across the floor with an angry looking Tomoyo peering down at her. How was she supposed to explain this one? 'Ah, crap.' She thought picking herself up from the ground. "I was just er, passing by?"

Chapter eight is here! I have more of Eriol and Tomoyo for you as well. Say hello to the business party they're all attending. Say hello to opportunities. Please review!

**Wai:**

Came out in a nervous tone. The raven eyebrows belonging to Miss Daidouji narrowed even further. "You were just passing by your _own_ apartment and suddenly pressed your ear against the door so you'd fall if someone were to open it?" Tomoyo asked with a snort. Sakura felt her face falter.

"It's just so funny to hear you two fight like something of a married couple!" Her hand went her mouth. 'Oh no, wrong thing to say.' Eriol's dark mass of hair and grinning face popped up by the side of the door. "Do we? I rather thought we sounded more like two young people fighting over Daidouji's sexuality."

He started to contemplate. And that Daidouji rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a smart-ass. It's called a figure of speech." She shook her head. "Tuh, Moron." The steady gaze of lavender eyes found their way back to Sakura's own. "It's okay." An exasperated sigh. "I guess I can be just as nosy when I want."

Sakura smiled warmly at the hand Tomoyo extended and grabbed it. "Don't forget kind, helpful, prepared.." Tomoyo nodded with a bashful flush. "You don't have to go flattering me, Sakura!" "Don't forget Rapacious." Eriol piped up and when Tomoyo's face lit up with anger his lips quirked up at the sides. "How delightfully thoughtful of you, Hirigaziwa."

Came her snapping reply. "As much as I love hearing you guys fight like this, I need to get dressed for the part really badly." They looked at her in unison and both nodded. "Oh crap! I have nothing to wear!" She whined and stomped her foot. Eriol smiled and grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "We'll be off to pick out your outfit then."

He called, racing down the steps. "**We?**" Cried a female voice in reply and thus continued down the stairs in loud yells. Sakura would have shook her head but she was too used to this, having had been friend's with both of them for about 6 years. They came back about an hour later with 5 different outfits to pick from.

All of which Tomoyo had made of course. When they were young teens she would constantly be making new outfits for Sakura, which Eriol made fun of. There was much bickering and screeching on the subject of which one she would wear for about another hour before it was finally decided with something like this:

Tomoyo: Try this one on!

She shoves an emerald green dress into Sakura's arms and pushes her through the bathroom door.

Eriol: It looked nice.

Tomoyo: Don't you start something Hirigaziwa!

Eriol: What? All I said was that it looked nice.

((Rain: Can't you just see his evil little smile.

Tomoyo: Get out of here you insane author!

Rain: I did this all for you stupid made up characters!

OOC-ness.))

Sakura steps out and twirls around prettily. ((I can't believe that's a word!))

Tomoyo and Eriol: Wow!

Sakura: Well, which one do I have to try on now?

Eriol: No this ones definitely the one.

Tomoyo: **Breathless** I agree.

Sakura: **Sobbing** You actually agreed on something! I'M SO HAPPY!

Eriol and Tomoyo: Oh crap..WAIT..I mean..Er..fluggernuts..what?…fluggernuts!..damn you

Hirigaziwa..No damn you!….WE DON"T EVER AGREE!

Sakura: Except on the fact that you never agree.

Tomoyo: That didn't make sense.

Eriol: Actually it did.

Tomoyo: Oh, shut up you pig!

Sakura: But it did!

And so forth. More mindless ramblings that I could waste this entire chapter on but I won't. Because I'm nice. Anyway back to Sakura's outfit. It winded up being an emerald colored, sleeveless dress that fell past her feet. Eriol picked out some nice green earrings that he had…for some reason and Tomoyo some silver high heels.

Then Tomoyo went into bathroom to get ready. As they drove towards the party Sakura wondered why Eriol hadn't tagged along. In fact he hadn't even mentioned wanting to come at all, how strange. He probably had something to do with his business. 'Oh well.'

She found herself shrugging. The door swung open and the noise of the party filtered through Sakura's small ears. The earrings were dangling in the cool air. Tomoyo held the door open and as soon as they were inside they were swept with cameras and people. Sakura had to blink a few times from the flashing lights.

Tomoyo gently pushed them away and told them she wasn't interested in the first page of the paper. She then introduced Sakura to a few co-workers. They shook hands and ogled at the honey corkscrews Tomoyo had made her hair into with a curling iron. She blushed and bowed politely forgetting she was in Manhattan instead of her Japanese hometown.

They looked at her strangely for a second and she felt a gush of embarrassment. Her bright eyes peered at the ceiling. Suddenly loud laughter came from a side of the room. Her eyes trailed the ground following the noise and flew up and around until they finally landed on Syaoran. He had a tanned fist covering his mouth to keep loud chuckles in.

'What's _he_ laughing at, he's Asian, he should understand!' She could feel Tomoyo's eyes land on him. If Sakura had been just meeting him she'd have been able to judge him right away. The suit he wore was made of silk; his tie was black and sleek. The chestnut hair upon his head was as messy as ever falling deep into his chocolate-like orbs.

There was woman with her arm around his, one clinging to the other side and one directly across from him with a hand on his shoulder. Sakura heard Tomoyo snort. "And I thought Eriol was bad with women." She whispered under her breath. Sakura shuddered. Why did she keep meeting this man? He was **so** mean.

She backed up next to Tomoyo and whispered. "That's him." The other girl nodded. "I know, I've met him before but don't judge to quickly. Two of those girls are his sisters." Sakura's face lit up with shock. Then she giggled, "He has two sisters?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded again lowering her eyebrows with a small smile. "Four, actually."

She couldn't hold it in much longer. Fits of giggles came out. "I-just-can't-imagine-him-like-that." She said inbetween. Syaoran tilted his head to the side as he watched her laugh. He found himself looking her up and down. Checking her out and holy shit was he surprised. Her body curved in ways he didn't think was possible and her lips were red and strawberries.

His body walked over to her without his consent. "Funny meeting you here, little girl." He said in a low voice. The girl she had been talking to was to busy talking to new clients to notice his presence. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with wide eyes.

"I could say the same thing, Li." He smiled despite the cold, spiteful tone of her voice. "I don't know your name yet. Let's have a deal that you can't call me by my name until you tell me yours." She nodded rigidly. "Deal. Sakura Kinomoto." He loved the sternness of her voice, the way she didn't understand what she'd just gotten herself into.

She'd fallen into the trap so easily; he'd be having his way. Oh yes, revenge was sweet. He chuckled. "Lord, even your name sounds childish! Pretty easy at giving your name away, Kinomoto. I'm starting to doubt you're so pure as I thought." And once again there was pressure on his new suede shoes. But this time her grabbed her arm firmly and gritted his teeth. "We're at a party and I'd rather not make a scene."

She looked confused. His voice got louder. "Sorry Kinomoto, I'm just not interested in you that way." Oh, her face was shocked. Delightful, delightful. A couple of people turned around to look at the two of them. Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to Sakura and saw a bolt of electricity at his grip on her arm. Sakura's face was flushed and her mouth was frowning.

'I guess she wasn't kidding.' She moved closer with a sigh to intervene when she stopped midway because there in coming in the opposite direction towards the two was Eriol Hirigaziwa. In a suit. A navy blue suit that matched with his hair and made his eyes look all the more sexy. "You?" She yelped. His gaze was on her.

She trudged forward. "What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled again, closing his eyes. Syaoran turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Her Eriol." He said coolly. Tomoyo was suddenly confused. "W-what? Why are you here?" The man she was facing raised his eyebrows as well. "Well, I was invited why wouldn't I come."

"Invited?"

WHOOT! We are finished with number eight of our beloved story. I do hope you all enjoyed this quick-read. Sorry if you think my chapters are too short I can't help how I write. Eh, leave a message I'll be answering and thanking you reviewers in a Chappie soon!

-Rain


	9. Randezvous

Hello my wonderful reviewers! I'm back in action, finally. - I must apoligize profusely for the length of time I have been working on my other account for slash fanfiction. Please enjoy the next chapter of '_So Not Ordinary_' with a little more E + T,So sorry dears.

In apology I have added a short poem to this chapter,

_/The oh-so steady pace has sped up and up_

_Oh, in the very place where decisions are made_

_Where memories are burnt until they fade_

_A gift that's made to make an escape_

_My one single escape_

_Choking back the honesty_

_Lose myself again inside_

_And you can't promise me those lingering eyes/_

**Wai:**

This was getting ridiculous in Tomoyo Daidouji's point of view. Who in their right mind would invite _Eriol Hirigaziwa_? For god's sake the only reason he had Sakura as a friend was because she was so naive!

"Ohohoho, invited? Don't you dare think I'll fall for that, Hirigaziwa." Tomoyo looked pissed. One eye twitched as her nostrils flared, bad signs.

And deep down she wanted to ask,

1.) What the hell he was doing at a party she was invited to,

2.) How any man could look so impossibly sexy in a formal suit as he did, and

3.) What the hell was wrong with him coming to a business party of one of her clients but her mouth would do nothing now but open and close as she stared at his outfit.

Eriol's dark eyebrow drew higher and higher as this continued and Sakura and Syaoran stared with interest forgetting the other was there and how they spited one another.

Finally Tomoyo's face grew red and she yelped, "Who the hell would invite someone like you? What the hell do you think your doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Why do i have this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach?

(Oh she slipped up good...)

Why am I having bad thoughts right now? Did you follow me here? And why didn't you say anything beforehand?" A breath gushed out of her mouth which had moved nonstop.

Sakura had to cover her own to stop from giggling at her sudden outburst, she doubted Tomoyo meant to say half of those things. There was a surprised but satisfied smirk from ear to ear on Eriol's face.

"Ah, Miss Daidouji, I had no idea I gave you bad thoughts or made you feel good..." He trailed off tapping his chin and Tomoyo's pale face when stark red. Close to crimson.

"Just answer the damn important questions and never say Miss in front of Daidouji again!" Why she added that comment on no one could understand. Syaoran was thoroughly enjoying himself. "My, my what a temper." He said.

Sakura's smile ceased at the sound of his monotone voice and she turned to glare at him. It was alright if she made fun of her best friend but certainly not he man she hated but was attracted to.

Oh no her mind had just repeated Tomoyo's action. 'No Sakura! You are in _denial_, remember? Like the river in Egypt?' She told her self quickly. Dark strands of hair fell into Tomoyo's eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Li, I'm trying to get some answers here!" She replied sharply but politely as she always would with strangers. Syaoran put his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, I just found the conversation rather unusual yet fascinating. I hadn't meant to be rude, please continue ma'am." This had Sakura completely blown away. Why was he being so-so polite?

The man who enjoyed making her life a living hell and embarrassing her! He must have been playing Tomoyo. But she could usually see through people...

Miss Daidouji seemed very pleased. "Now why can't other men be like Mr. Li here? Hmm?" Her gaze was on Eriol. 'Now then, answer me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that would be my doing." Came the Li's voice.

All head's turned to him, snapping to attention. "What?" Sakura and Tomoyo rasped out. "Eriol here is a first cousin." He shrugged. "We've been good friends for a while now."

Eriol sent them both a wide grin, especially towards the raven haired girl. "Just wanted to check up on things, right Shao?" He inquired. The chestnut haired one just nodded.

Although he could barely draw his eyes away from Sakura's beautiful figure he needed to become Daisuke for the time being. If he wanted his plan to work he'd have to sacrifice.

"Well, I'll just be off then, I have a ton of things to do, you know Eriol." The azure eyed man gave a light smile and parted his lips to speak. "Going into disguise, dear descendant?" Syaoran flushed.

"You and your inner eye."

Sorry that it seems to short but my Microsoft word has blown out on me so I only had wordpad to work with and you can't do the star-star thing-a-ma-jig to signify that the setting changed. Please leave a review I've updated just for you!

_So Not Ordinary_ is no longer being put off!

**Answers to reviews for chapter 8**

Mystic Moon Empress - Thank you! I like chapter 7 the best thus far, though.

Pinaygrrl - Your review made me laugh. I'm so sorry I didn't update for months and months but here you are, a beautiful chapter nine and ten is in the making!

Tinaptran - I tried to make it as humorous as I could. - Really? You love it so far? I'll get ten up just for you!

Kitty Meow-Mix23 - Another person to apoligize to. I didn't update soon, ne? I think _So Not Ordinary_ was on Hiatus for me for awhile but your reviews have changed my mind!

Alima - That's a new one, cute. 

Kawaiiseeker987 - Yay my fanfic is cool! I hope you loved this chappie! ANother cute to add to the list of comments!

White-LK - I _have_ to? Damn. Eriol? Well, he just is that way. Silly man. I got begged! Thank you millions!

aznanimegrl30 - Continued it is! Well now you know who invited him! The lovely Syaoran Li!

Thank you all! Expect to see Daisuke again in the next chapter!

Ms. Rain 3


	10. Incognito Man

Finally chappie 10 is here! . Wh00t! Please review, dahls, I'll love joo forever!

--

_I had so many dreams that would not fly  
they fell like August rain before my eyes  
I reached out and they were gone  
like the moonlight in the dawn  
the most precious things are always in disguise_

_looking back I always seemed unwise  
but time has cut my ego down to size  
well that's just the way it goes  
when we were young, I guess we just didn't know  
the most precious things are always in disguise_

_and time has become my crucible  
its tempered all my vanity and glory  
for all that's inexcusable  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_so hold me now and watch as the moon does rise  
it's funny that it takes so long just to realize  
you could wait a lifetime for a night like this  
a thousand years for just one kiss  
the most precious things are always in disguise_

_**Incognito:**_

Sakura made her way out of the party. She sat, pulling her knees up to her chest, and smiled at the almost glowing moon casting shadows on her face. The clouds moved in on the sphere almost like a picture.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came a voice from behind her.

She turned from her spot on the curb to glance up at a familiar face. The same sunglasses, same green hat pulled down to his ears. Her emerald eyes flickered with surprise and glee.

It was _him_. Daisuke the carriage driver. The man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for a day now. Other than when she'd been completely distracted by Eriol, Tomoyo or Syaoran that is, interrupting people that they were.

"Daisuke.." She breathed, voice coming out slow and squeaky.

He smiled and nodded, sunglasses bobbing on his pretty little nose. " I thought I'd be seeing you again, Miss Sakura." The wind ruffled his shirt as he sank down next to her. She stared into his face, hands fidgeting in her lap.

"You were invited to a big party?" Sakura asked, genuinely surprised. "A-and please, it's just Sakura. I would feel rude calling you Daisuke and you "Miss Sakura"-ing me."

"Daisuke" laughed, flattening his ears under his hat to keep them from freezing. "Of course. I drive Mr. Li around the park come Thanksgiving for free because he invites me to all of these big shot parties." Inside his head, Syaoran Li was cracking up like crazy.

The smaller woman blinked at this new information. "Mr. Li? You know Li?" Her nose scrunched up. "Isn't he just dreadful? Cruel and rude almost constantly and so conceited it should hurt anyone stupid enough to chat with him."

Ouch. Syaoran frowned under his façade, wishing he didn't have this stupid costume on so he could reprimand her for ever thinking so badly about him. After all, he did, if only a little, respect her. For her beauty and innocence. She was so _pure_ it scared him.

"Yes, just dreadful. Always bragging about this and that. But hey, in my opinion he deserves to be used."

There was that smile again. Sakura felt her heart race up. She averted her gaze, ashamed at the blush across her cheeks. Green irises peered out a bakery. A sigh flew from her tiny mouth. "I love this city in all it's bad points and good points. Sweet smelling bakeries just around the corner from the park, just opposite my apartment. Constant noise and people, people, people. I even love the tourists, no matter how vexing. This place is just so.." She closed her eyes and inhaled the unclean air. "exciting and resourceful and **right**."

It took Syaoran a while to process this claim. He hadn't known she could speak so beautifully and intelligently, more importantly. "I know what you mean, Sakura. The idle chit chat and honking cars to wake up to. The smell of coffee wafting under your nose as you stroll down the block early in the morning. Just lovely, isn't it?"

And as quickly as he had appeared, "Daisuke" was gone. Sakura blinked at the empty space beside her. "Dai.."

She knew there was no one there to reply to her. And so with a thoughtful sort of smile she stood and swept her pants with her hands, ridding them of lint. Then, Sakura turned and reentered the building just in time to welcome a fight that had broken out. Between whom you wonder?

I thought that should be quite obvious.

Eriol chortled uncontrollably at the look on Tomoyo's face as she threatened him even more violently. Her brows were so narrowed, lips so curved downward she looked close to insane. "HIRIGIZAWA! You are so..dead."

Sakura intervened suddenly, gripping Tomoyo's forearm and pulling, while pushing Eriol toward the door. A few revelers were beginning to stare at the punch covered Tomoyo in all her glory and the cackling Eriol.

"I am so sick of you two behaving like children." Sakura spat, shoving them both down the street.

"Me?" Tomoyo repeated, shocked. "It's all him!"

Eriol cocked his head to the side. "See in denial and childish."

The honey-haired girl, youngest of all three shook her head disapprovingly. "My god, Eriol. Stop provoking her."

Said man pouted, "But 'Kura, it's fun!"

Sorry again for another short chapter. I'm being so unfair to you guys. You're such loyal fans! loves 3

**Beware the next chapter, it's some big revelations! .**

**Until then, **

**Miss Rain**


	11. Movin' Out

I cannot believe how good I am now with updating this story! - It's so great that I actually have to time to remember this little fic here, small compared to everything else I've written.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews.

(I love this song, mang)

Anthony works in the grocery store  
Savin' his pennies for someday  
Mama leone left a note on the door,  
She said,  
Sonny, move out to the country.  
Workin' too hard can give me  
A heart attack  
You oughta know by now  
Who needs a house out in hackensack?  
Is that what you get with your money?

Chorus  
It seems such a waste of time  
If that's what it's all about  
If that's movin' up then I'm movin' out.

Sergeant o'leary is walkin' the beat  
At night he becomes a bartender  
He works at mister cacciatore's down  
On sullivan street  
Across from the medical center  
He's tradin' in his chevy for a cadillac  
You oughta know by now  
And if he can't drive  
With a broken back  
At least he can polish the fenders

Movin' Out

Tomoyo held the cell phone father from he ear, rolling her eyes at Sakura. "Yes mom, I comprehend you! I have to buy a new apartment, right? Because you are moving out to Hokkaido. Way to move there, by the way, your country of origin suddenly looks so much better, I suppose?"

Something akin to screeching could be heard from the other line.

She sighed as the voice continued rambling on. "Mom, I'm a big girl now at 22 years of age. I can take care of myself, I assure you."

Eriol looked up from the large bag of potato chips covering most of his face, crumbs hung off his lips like they were glued. "I doubt that, dear."

With a glare, she swatted at his blue head of hair then, replying to the voice again: "Yes mom, as soon as possible. You know how I am with schedules." And she hung up, shoving the tiny technological device into her left coat pocket.

Sakura faced her with a small smile, reminiscing. "Remember back in high school when we thought we'd be roommates? Wasn't that such fun thinking?"

Tomoyo blinked bemusedly, "Yeah…"

Then she grinned crazily. "Oh Sakura what a spectacular idea! You're just a genius now, aren't you?"

Sakura was glomped and tackled to the ground, sweat dropping.

Eriol decided to break the mood slyly, "So you'll live closer to me now, Daidouji. Much closer."

She groaned.

(oOo)

You could barely see Sakura's face above the box she carried in her arms, tripping up the steps. Eriol was dragging a loveseat not far behind on the long staircase.

"So she decides to leave me, the knight in distress, weak and all, with the large piece of furniture yet you Sakura, a single box."

The green-eyed female just shrugged happily, "It's still fairly heavy." She just missed tumbling over a tissue box discarded on the itchy stairs.

Eriol growled at it like it was his arch-nemesis in the back of his throat. Not unusual for someone of his oddities. They finally reached the comfortable looking apartment, shoving the door open with feet and clambering in.

"Rrrrk…" Mr. Hirigizawa lifted and pushed the loveseat back against a random wall. He then stood on it, smug and glee.

There were boxes _everywhere_. Clothes packed tightly in suitcases and C.D.s and movies. Strangely, luckily yet scarily all of Tomoyo's things were labeled in light purple.

Sakura whined at the sight. "E gads, who labels their crap?"

Eriol just laughed, a sparkle in his eyes as he glanced around the dimly lit room. "A bit OCD, isn't she?" Now the smaller girl nodded vigorously.

"Let's just say, you have no idea, Hirigizawa." Tomoyo called from the hallway, a package the size of Maine in her hands. She tripped and stumbled trying to get through the packing, falling face first into the blue-white rug.

Eriol of course, went into hysterics, laughing and pointing.

Sakura offered a hand, kindly. "Let's go out to lunch and take a break." She wiped some sweat from her brow and let out a long breath. "Gawd."

Tomoyo helped lift herself up. "Sure. Just not with the insane thing over there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction fo Eriol, who smiled myseriously.

Like he always did.

"Now, now, you know that won't be happening until I find a date. But if you're offering Daidouji…."

Tomoyo smacked him on the back of his skull. "I don't think so." She linked arms with Sakura and sniffed. "Come on, Sakura, let's go."

Eriol rubbed the back of his head and smirked. "Rawr. You're no fun."

(oOo)

Getting a free taxi ride to "Becco" should have been great except…the setting is Manhattan, here people, there's _always_ traffic.

Through the honks and shouts uptown, Tomoyo banged her head on the glass car window, groaning. "I knew we should have walked."

Eriol was just smiling at himself in the mirror and whistling a cheerful tune as he moved the car along like all the rest, a snail.

Sakura made a bemused face and joined in on the whistling, almost just as cheery.

"Don't turn to the dark side, Sakura! You're the only one I have left! The joy..it's..it's..killing me?"

Gasp.

"Really?"

(oOo)

Their waiter was beginning to show signs of discomfort, staring at the odd trio at their messy table. It was always an interesting time when you were with Eriol or Tomoyo, Sakura mused.

Utensils were stabbed in skin and on the floor.

Eriol was enjoying the time he was not impaled while Tomoyo seethed at the saucy rigatoni in her raven locks.

Sakura sat back in her chair, smiling mildly and trying to calm her best friend of 20 years down. That was all thwarted as the soup passed by and a large evil grin crossed Ms. Daidouji's face.

She seized the soup with two hands and – "SPLASH!"

Eriol was covered in a warm sticky fluid.

Tomoyo cackled maniacally at the sight while Sakura could only gape at the destruction of his clothes. He swiped a finger over his shirt and put it to his lips. "Mm..not bad."

Laughter resounded about the dining room and almost everyone turned to gaze. One man continued chattering on about his business, obviously a salesman, until an elbow was shoved in his ribcage.

Silence then.

The waiter snarled as he threw all three of them out of the door and onto their behinds.

They were still laughing.

---Let's call that the end of chapter 11. .


	12. Into the Glass Ball

Welcome all to chapter 12! I'm just telling you, the reviewers have got me addicted to updating this fic. It's been waay too long before 10 anyway.

I hope you don't mind my OCs. They aren't really important or in on the S+S, E+T things I have going. . 

Enjoy!

My life goes on in endless song  
above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
that hails a new creation.

Through all the tumult and the strife  
I hear its music ringing,  
it sounds an echo in my soul.  
How can I keep from singing?

While though the tempest loudly roars,  
I hear the truth it liveth.  
And though the darkness 'round me close,  
songs in the night it giveth.

Chapter 12 – Into the Glass Ball

Sakura was surprised to have Eriol show up at her nicely polished front door with a doleful expression. She arched a delicate brow in question, as if to say: "What happened to you that got you like this?"

The blue haired man fell to his knees and exclaimed quite melodramatically, "I was fired from my spectacular job. Oh the woe."

A pained look crossed his face. His neighbor and best friend blinked before fully opening the door to give him entrance to the warm little apartment. It was fairly clean for something that belonged to Sakura. But then again someone had just moved in with her.

Tomoyo was out with some clients getting a late lunch. Eriol put the back of his hands to his forehead, letting out a huffy breath. "Daidouji's gone during the most important part of her boyfriend's pitiful life! She must be cheating, I knew it!"

Sakura laughed at his words of hilarity, "She would so kill you right about now, if she were here, you know."

The ex-taxi driver looked curious. "Oh?"

She smirked knowingly, "One for calling her your girlfriend, of course. You said it like you owned her or something, too."

He grinned.

"Two for calling her disloyal. Her heart couldn't take that sort of opinion." They shared another laugh.

"So what's the story, hm? How'd you get fired?"

Eriol put on a miserable façade. "Well, that's the thing, isn't it?"

Sakura cocked her head.

"Daidouji was my customer this morning."

(oOo)

"What occupation should I now take?"

"Well, you _are_ Eriol. Your job should, no, must be…..unique, yeah? Special. Totally Eriol Hirigizawa."

"Are you calling me strange?"

Nod.

"Oh, alright then, I feel pretty."

(oOo)

Mr. Hirigizawa strolled down the block in the fluffiest coat he owned, a big blue thing that gave him the impression of a dark blue, soft puffer fish. A few people laughed at this on the streets, pointing or waving at him. Of course they recognize him, you'd remember Eriol if you'd ever met him, too.

He was _Eriol_.

Anyway, he glanced around at all of the "Help Wanted" signs but they were all at McDonalds or Diners. He loved New York, naturally, but the job offers were particularly horrible in the part of town he lived in.

Downtown, duh.

His azure eyes suddenly drifted to a sign above all other signs, a sign over a shop. The sign read:

_-PSYCHIC: Will read fortunes, tarot cards and future love interests' names. Second floor, room 212. We promise you a complete vision for just 7 dollars!_

_IN NEED OF HELP, CURRENTLY. _

_(We also sell potions and such for a range of prices)-_

The letters we dark blue and in italics with a silver board, colors chosen nicely. In the right corner there was a drawing of a gypsy looking into a crystal ball, her long, bony fingers barely touching the cool material. Tiny gold and purple stars were scattered about along with some glitter across the sign.

A wide grin was stretching across Eriol face. Oh this would be fun.

Wait until Daidouji heard, Eriol a psychic.

(oOo)

An old woman with a hood over most of her face answered the door. She had fingers like the gypsy in the picture he had viewed earlier. The room behind her was dark, lit with candles here and there.

Pretending to be blind, the woman clutched the door, nails raking against it and asked, "Vhat is it joo vill be needing me boy? A tarot readzing? Zome rove potions for joor newest inteerest? A girl joo've vallen for..or maybe even zee boy."

Eriol just smiled calmly. "No. Thank you, though, I might buy one some day. I am here for the job offer you had out front."

The woman swept him in like a son-in-law come to have dinner. "Get in then!"

She closed the door tightly shut behind them, leaning against it and taking her hood off. Underneath was a pale face, light brown hair wavy and bouncy around it. Funny, she didn't look French despite the accent she'd had earlier, nor old.

Actually, she looked fairly young. She shut her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Can't have the people 'round this apartment building knowing I'm a fake, eh? Not that I'm really a fake," She gestured with her hands. "People just believe you a whole hell of a lot more when you look like some old gypsy woman, you know?"

Eriol nodded, taking in the room around him for the first time. Candles lit every corner of it so you could make everything out clearly. Comfortable bean-bag chairs lined the walls and surrounded a few tables.

There were rows and rows of magical looking books off to one side of the room and shelves of potions and wines to the other. The walls were painted a deep purple with all sorts of designs flooding on them. It gave the place an air of mystery, contrasting with the periwinkles in vases at every table or so.

Hooded people sat at the tables, bent over sheets of paper with scrunched up faces and pens in their hands. They all seemed strange and alike in a way.

He turned to face the girl who held the door for him again.

She smiled softly, "I'm Caralyn and this is my-our humble abode." Caralyn started to walk over to one bookcase, pulling out a dusty, metal book. "You see we, um, aren't really crazy about being psychics or anything like that. We're just young writers who couldn't find a place to work and be inspired and such. Setting up a little pastry shop was out idea at first, then Andria, the woman who owns this place, suggested it also be a place where people could have their fortunes told. We all agreed it was a good idea."

Facing him, again she ran a hand through her hair. "So if you're looking for a job you could sell the pastries at the counter over there." She pointed toward a neat looking piece of furniture that could store food, apparently. "Do you write? Because really, that's what we are all here for. It helps us pay for our food and college and all that, these jobs but really we're all just lost, writing souls." A grin flittered across her face.

The boys and girls sitting around tables and chatting quietly with excited looks on their faces just lit something up inside Eriol. "Yes, Caralyn, I do write. And I think this place will be perfect for an occupation." He went to check out the pastry counter.

Caralyn took a seat at a nearby table. "He seems cool enough."

(oOo)

Sakura decided to take her leave a little while after Eriol. After all, it was pretty boring to sit around and watch T.V. for hours and hours with a bowl of yogurt in front of you. Not the best plan for a Saturday, at least. On Monday she would have to start work again. Ugh.

She turned down an avenue, crossing the street and smiling at the people who passed by, brightly. Tonight would be a fun night to go out to a Broadway show. But Tomoyo wasn't going to be back for a while and you just never knew with Eriol.

With a bit of a frown, she sat on the sidewalk, staring down at the dirty streets and her tan-ish hands. She stared on for a while until she felt someone sit beside her. "Thinking about something or someone?"

Sakura turned to face the object of her current affections. He was giving her a lopsided smile, one hand holding up his face. She blushed a little, trying to think of what to say.

"I was just thinking how great it would be to go and see a Broad way show tonight. But neither of my friends are able to, I think. They're almost _never_ able to do..anything. I positively hate seeing movies or shows alone."

'How opposite of me,' Syaoran thought bitterly. But on the outside he smiled even wider. "Well then, Sakura, how would you like me to come with you?"

Sakura gaped for a bit, "R-really? I mean- THANK YOU!" She leaned over and hugged him, flush against his body and now it was Syaoran's turn to blush bright red. "I would love to." She finished, pulling back.

He forced a grin and squeaked. "Great."

(End chapter 12)

No storm can shake my inmost calm  
While to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth,  
how can I keep from singing?

When tyrants tremble in their fear  
and hear their death knell ringing,  
when friends rejoice both far and near  
how can I keep from singing?

In prison cell and dungeon vile  
our thoughts to them are winging,  
when friends by shame are undefiled  
how can I keep from singing?

Leave me a review, darlings! 3 YAR ENYA!


	13. The Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, no matter how much I wish I did. XD

Avenue Q Reference! Not mine!

Ehehe. Short chapter again. SORRY! TT

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...

The Night Out

Eriol sat comfortably behind the pastry counter, quietly shoving his face full.

A woman suddenly gripped his wrist, eyelashes fluttering dangerously, "That's coming out of your paycheck, greenhorn."

He turned to see who was speaking since it couldn't be recognized as Caralyn's voice. The girl or rather woman had long dress pants, black with white stripes, suspenders clipped and hanging.

She wore flat green and brown shoes, checkered to be less mundane and a white dress shirt with a green tank top thrown over it. Her hair was dyed a lime green and stuck out in a ponytail on the side of her head, contrasting with her horn-rimmed glasses.

She wore dangling frog earrings and a black cap. To put it quite frankly, she was _eccentric_.

Eriol smiled devilishly at the odd-looking woman.

She gave him a uniquely pleased look in return. "The name's Andy but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Cordelia or Cordy."

He cocked a brow and inquired, "Oh? Eriol here. 23, 5'8" and totally single." At this time he winked deviously. "I excel in both English and Ethnology and am prepared to call you Ms. or Boss Cordy. Now tell me more about yourself, it's caught my interest."

The green-haired author surveyed him coolly, taking in his outgoing personality and stepping back a bit. "Cordy. 21. 5'6" and…" Cordelia quirked a smile, "completely taken. My good points are sketching, badminton, English (writing and all that jazz) and psychology or so my college professors say."

"I wish I could go back to college." He held out a hand, "Well? What do you say?"

She laughed and took his hand gently, turning to Caralyn. "Where did you find this one, Cara? He's a riot." Cordy then whipped back around and gave him a curt nod. "Welcome to the business, feel free to eat more pastries." She waved a hand. "God knows we need the money."

"You don't believe in god." Caralyn called, amused, from alphabetizing some books.

Boss Cordelia just smirked and bird-shrugged. Her hands were shoved in her pockets. "Oh well then, shouldn't matter I took his name in vain."

Eriol felt just where he belonged.

(oOo)

_Avenue Q _was just the Broadway show to see. Sakura found her face in Daisuke's shoulder blade she was laughing so hard 90 of the time. The actors and actresses were so wonderfully talented.

And he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful giggling under the fluorescent lights like that, with her rosy cheeks and honey-colored hair. Syaoran felt almost comfortable sitting next to her in the dark and viewing the hilarious act.

There was something about sitting there like that that made him feel he could see himself doing this in the future. Which was a really scary thought for the businessman.

Sakura smiled to herself, glancing over at Daisuke, his eyes were…well, somewhere, she couldn't tell with those goddamn sunglasses he always wore. She wondered what color eyes he had. They must have been some vibrant, beautiful brown to match his skin. Or maybe a deep ocean blue. It didn't really matter. His personality was the best part.

Funny and sweet and kind. Helping her on the carriage and chatting with her about things she never spoke about with anyone else. He was every admirable and smart, she guessed. Maybe he went to school in Manhattan and was studying to become an author or an archeologist. Like her father.

If this little thing they had together ever lasted and bloomed into something wonderful, she could definitely take him home. Her father loved anyone she brought home generally and this time she was sure Touya wouldn't make a fuss because Daisuke was cool and intelligent.

If a bit poor in his social skills. But it was the same with Sakura. Always helping out others instead of herself. Well, that's what Tomoyo seemed to say all of the time, at least. Whatever.

It was a while before Sakura realized that the show had ended, she was too caught up in her own thoughts. "Daisuke" nudged her with his elbow and she immediately snapped to attention, smiling crookedly at him and gathering her things.

She had had a wonderful time even if they hadn't talked all that much. Perhaps he would ask her to go out again even if just as friends as she wasn't sure she had been such great company to the comedy.

Syaoran meanwhile was quite bemused the walk to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment building. He kept replaying images of her laughing into his shoulder and how warm it had felt. It was really weird.

Ms. Kinomoto stepped up the stairs almost dizzily to her apartment door. Syaoran smiled at her as she reached for the door handle. "Well, goodnight Sakura." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips without even realizing he was doing so.

A tingling feeling spread throughout his entire body. His amber eyes stared through his sunglasses down at the kindhearted girl. All he could do now was run. And so he did.

Sakura almost collapsed the way up the stare she was in such a tizzy. The kiss, her first, had been _amazing_. She couldn't wait to bound up the steps and gush about it to her best friend. Tomoyo, of course would be interested.

(oOo)

The two women sat on the new, large, green couch in front of the T.V., stuffing their faces with buttered popcorn and skittles while watching a romantic comedy: some movie about two attorneys who fall in love.

Albeit Tomoyo was enjoying it, Sakura was a little uncomfortable with the whole scenario the movie portrayed. After all, it reflected her relationship with the hot Syaoran Li a lot. Except he wasn't as…seductive, well, he didn't really try to be seductive at least.

She shook her head and grinned toothily at Tomoyo who had tilted her head and Sakura's spacing out. Just think about Daisuke…

Wonderful Daisuke.

But for some reason whenever she saw his face it reminded her of that stupid Li guy. She had to stop this. It was like…like _cheating on Daisuke_ or something. And that was not something Sakura ever wanted to do.

Her heart beat rapidly. She had to figure a few things out.

Syaoran, ironically, did too.

I hope you enjoyed the "night out" chapitre. Kind of interesting, kinda not. My guess is, the worst one yet. ..

The reason I went into a how description fo Cordy is not because she becomes Eriol's girlfriend or anything. She's just very important to the plot line as later on she schemes with him and they become great friends and stuff.

You'll see. Don't worry.

Please leave me a review, I always enjoy reading those lovely works of art. I'll remember you just forever if you do. I can't believe how many reviews SNO has gotten already. It's amazing and flattering.

Miss Rain


End file.
